<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First time by steady_on</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621554">First time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steady_on/pseuds/steady_on'>steady_on</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steady_on/pseuds/steady_on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This first person POV is about experiencing a first time in light dom/sub play and bdsm. It is basically porn, no plot, no fandom. Insert your own fantasies into this! The characters are as open to your interpretation as possible, although I would like to hear your tips for improvements. <br/>I definitely wrote this with someone in mind, but as this person is actually real and well-known, and did not ask for this, I decided to keep it anonymous ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting on AO3, let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hear the tap running in the kitchen. He is washing his hands.<br/>The room is illuminated by orange sunbeams that pierce through the thin net curtains masking the window. I’m watching the sunset, but it is hard to admire its beauty while my stomach is pulling upwards. I’m nervous. </p>
<p>I hear his footsteps coming into the room. He closes the door gently. He doesn’t say a word; I hesitate about turning around. Then he walks up to me, stands beside me and stops. Hands in pockets. I glance over to him, he is facing the window. He is watching the sunset. His eyes reflect some of its orange beauty. Then he looks at me.</p>
<p>‘Are you ready?’ he asks.</p>
<p>My stomach is definitely freaking out now. I am so, so nervous, but I also want it. It is all I have been thinking about today. It is all I have been thinking about every night, alone in bed.</p>
<p>‘Yes,’ I say. I’m positively surprised that my voice is still working. </p>
<p>‘Good,’ he answers. His lips curl up into a smirk as he looks straight into my eyes. How is he so handsome? He gestures for me to sit down on the bed. I do so. He goes over to the desk, stops, leans on it, his hands behind him, making the muscles in his arms very apparent. </p>
<p>‘We are going to make some agreements,’ he says. His tone is serious, only his eyes give away that he is enjoying himself. ‘Firstly, you shall only speak when spoken to. You will address me with ‘sir’ and only when I tell you to. Understood?’ </p>
<p>The mischievous part of me wants to answer with just ‘yes’, but I too want to play this game. We have just started. Let’s keep the disobeying to when it will actually be fun. </p>
<p>‘Yes sir,’ I say. With the way he is looking at me, it doesn’t even feel weird to call him ‘sir’. Although I’m sure that I would not have been able to say it with a straight face a couple of minutes ago. Oh well.</p>
<p>‘Next, you will do exactly as I say, without any hesitation. Disobedience will be punished. Obedience will be rewarded.’ He slides his hand across the edge of the desk as he speaks, and my mind is running wild. I feel like I have been wound up and will physically jump up any moment, from all the tension built up in me. We haven’t even started, I tell myself. We haven’t even started!</p>
<p>‘You are not allowed to touch me, or yourself, without my permission.’ That’s going to be a difficult one, for sure. I look at his lips. I look at his neck. Suddenly, I’m flooded with images of dark, hot nights in between the very sheets I’m sitting on right now. I close my eyes briefly to snap out of it. Not now.</p>
<p>‘Lastly, I will ask you for a colour when I’m checking up on you. Green means continue, yellow means take a break and red means stop. You can tell me yellow and red without me asking, as well. Okay?’</p>
<p>His tone has slightly shifted to his softer side as he tells me the final rule. I look into his eyes and nod, to let him know I understand. We are starting off light, we’ve agreed. And I am not scared of what he will do to me. I trust him.</p>
<p>‘Very well.’ He pushes away from the desk and walks up to me. He stops right in front of me, towering over me. ‘Stand up.’ I get up and meet his eyes, although I am still not on his level. ‘Take off your clothes,’ he says. That’s quick, I think. Not much of foreplay this time I guess. I pull my top off over my head, then notice he is still standing there. Watching me. Not doing anything himself. Slowly now, I unbutton and unzip my trousers, and I bend sideways to pull them all the way down and take my socks off as well. He is still watching me intently. He is still not moving. Maybe he is not going to take his clothes off yet? I push my trousers to the side, and stand up straight again. He looks at my body, only covered by white lace lingerie, then looks up at me. One eyebrow lifted. ‘Take off all your clothes.’ He puts emphasis on the word ‘all’. I lift my eyebrows as well, but decide to do as he says. I reach behind me, to open up my bra, then toss it to the side, quasi-carelessly, as I try to keep staring into his eyes. My face tries to match his face, that seems to be completely neutral. Lastly, I slowly pull down my panties to the point that I can let them go and they will fall down on their own. I kick them to the side, where my trousers lay. Now I am completely naked. </p>
<p>I look at the man standing in front of me, still fully dressed, as he reaches his hand into his pocket. He pulls out a piece of fabric, that I recognize to be the black, cotton eye mask I bought yesterday. I look up to him expectantly. He lifts his hand. It brushes over my cheek carefully, as if I am made of glass. His eyes dart over my face, go down over my body, then back up. He lingers at my lips, as he moves his thumb to softly slide over my bottom lip. He takes his hand off my face and returns his gaze to meet mine again. He looks at me steadily as he puts the blindfold in front of my eyes. I feel him pull the ends together, tight but cautious not to hurt me. Now everything is black.</p>
<p>Too bad that I can’t enjoy looking at him anymore, or get exited over the way he is looking at me. But temporarily losing one of my senses is bound to make the experience interesting. He starts speaking again, and I am surprised that his voice is coming from further away than where he was seconds ago. He has moved, and I didn’t even notice.</p>
<p>‘Turn around,’ he demands. Slowly I turn around. I have completely forgotten how far away I am from the bed. I feel somewhat lost. ‘Step forward,’ he tells me. Careful not to stub my toe, I take a small step forward.  ‘More,’ he says. I shuffle forward some more, until I feel the wooden planks of the bed frame against my knees. ‘Bend over.’ I hesitate. Do I just plunge onto the bed? Do I stick my ass up in the air? He continues: ‘Lean on the bed with your arms in front of you and your feet on the ground.’ I bend over until I feel the soft bedsheets under my hands. Then I lay down, my feet still on the carpet. I lay there for a couple of seconds, realising how exposed I am to him right now. My face starts to heat up. </p>
<p>He walks forward until he is right behind me. I wait, patiently, wondering what he is about to do. Then I feel his hand on my ass. He slowly slides over it, up and down. His hand grazes in between the cheeks, then go back up again. He caresses my back, slides back down. Now his hand goes a little bit deeper down, but the moment he touches my vulva, his hand goes back up again. He teases around the area, then lets his hand slide up again, over my back, towards my neck. He softly grips my neck. My head tilts itself back, without thinking about it. He releases me again, and lets his hand slide down to my ass once more. I let my head sink into the soft mattress beneath me. His hand goes in between my buttcheeks, and he softly strokes my vulva. I moan quietly, happy that I am finally being touched where I want to be touched. He retracts his hand almost immediately, and I am left untouched for a moment. It is as if a switch was triggered in my brain by his touch, because now my body starts responding to the sexual moment. I feel my pelvis contracting a bit, and I push myself into the mattress to keep my lower body still. </p>
<p>‘How do you feel?’ he asks, his voice low. </p>
<p>‘Green,’ I say hastily. I have never been so fucking green in my life.</p>
<p>‘Oh,’ he chuckles, ‘but I did not ask you for a colour.’ Damn, I think, he isn’t lying. </p>
<p>‘I am going to punish you, for not answering to me properly,’ he says slowly. My face reddens. The mattress beside my ass lowers as he sits down next to me. He lets his hand slowly glide over my back. It stops right on my ass. </p>
<p>‘I will spank you,’ </p>
<p>Oh god</p>
<p>‘Ten times,’</p>
<p>Oh god</p>
<p>‘And you will count after every spank.’ </p>
<p>I let out my breath shakily. Didn’t realize I was holding it in. That’s not too bad, I think.</p>
<p>‘Understood?’ </p>
<p>‘Yes sir,’ I reply. </p>
<p>And immediately his hand lands on my ass. Startled, I move my body forward, as if to get away from the impact. ‘One,’ I say, a little too fast. I hope he did not hear the hesitation.</p>
<p>The second time he spanks me, I feel a little more prepared. ‘Two,’ I say. The tingling I feel around the area he slapped me, is actually starting to feel pleasant. </p>
<p>He hits me again, harder this time. It surprises me. I let out a yelp, immediately followed by a ‘Three!’ that is a little too high pitched to be convincing. I hear him chuckle softly, it makes me warm down under, so I press my body even more into the mattress. So desperately I want to see him smile. </p>
<p>‘I did not ask you to make any other noises than numbers, did I?’ he asks me.</p>
<p>The question seems rhetorical. ‘No, sir,’ I say.</p>
<p>‘Let’s start over,’ he says. It annoys me that I can hear how much he is enjoying himself. It annoys me how wet I am getting over him teasing me.</p>
<p>He hits my ass again. ‘One,’ I reply. And again. ‘Two,’ I say. And again. ‘Three,’ I say, pleased that I am not startled anymore. I await the next hit, then I shift sharply when he, instead of spanking me, lets his hand explore in between my cheeks again. Damnit. Startled once again. </p>
<p>His hand leaves the area way too soon, then he hits me again. ‘Four,’ I yelp. His hand caresses the place he just hit. I wonder how red it has become. ‘Five,’ I say as he spanks once more. Abruptly, he places both his hands on my hips and tugs me upwards. He positions me to have my ass higher up into the air, then smacks me again. ‘Six.’ ‘Seven.’ ‘Eight.’ Every number is accompanied by a sharp breath and by the end I basically moan out ‘Nine’ and ‘Ten’. My ass is burning, but it Feels. So. Good. His weight disappears from the mattress. ‘Good girl,’ he groans. I blush from hearing the newly acquired nickname. </p>
<p>‘You deserve to be rewarded now.’ If only he knew how much of a reward it would be to be allowed to touch him. Or to kiss him. My mind runs wild at the thought. I guess that’s what this game does to you. </p>
<p>‘Get up,’ he demands ‘and turn around. Lay down on your back with your arms above your head.’</p>
<p>I do as I am told. I turn around and lay down on the patch of the mattress that I have warmed up in the time that has passed. I realize I have no clue how much time has actually passed. My back is happy with the warmth it’s getting from the bed beneath me, while my front is rapidly getting colder, with no cover to prevent it. I feel even more exposed than I was before. </p>
<p>His soft touch lands on my cheek. I ease into his touch, and he takes it away immediately. His hand slides down, brushes the hair from my chest and starts circling my breast. Slowly, his hand inches closer and closer to the middle, until his fingers finally brush over my nipple. It has gone stiff from the cold, which has heightened its sensitivity, and as soon as he touches it, sparks go down to my stomach. I let out a soft moan. His finger circles my nipple, slowly, and he adds distance as soon as it starts to soften from the warmth of his touch, then circles closer again. His other hand sinks into the mattress next to me, and he bends over my body. His tongue touches my nipple, and flicks it softly. His breath spreads warmth throughout my nipple and then my entire breast. Then he sucks it. As he shifts his attention to my other nipple, I focus on the feeling of my now wet nipple, that stiffens quickly and painfully now his warm breath is gone. Meanwhile my other side starts feeling numb from all of the attention it is getting. And as soon as it started, it stops again. He is still hanging over me, but now I feel his warm breaths on my stomach. His warm hands grab my hips tightly. His fingers press into my skin and lock my lower body into place. I feel his weight shift around me, but I don’t understand exactly which position he is in now. Until I feel his warm breath on my vulva.</p>
<p>I inhale deeply, preparing myself for what he is about to do. One single finger touches me, follows the line of my slit and slowly goes in between my labia. He takes it out again. ‘You’re so wet,’ he tells me. His voice is low and rough. That’s bound to make it even more wet. ‘Mmm,’ I reply, not wanting to use any words but wanting to let him know how much I want him to continue whatever reward he has in mind. </p>
<p>As if he can read my mind, or maybe because that was his plan all along, he inches closer in between my legs. As soon as I feel his tongue touching me, my mind goes blank. He has done this before, but now, with one of my senses taken away and all of the build-up that has come before this, it feels so much more intense. His tongue licks me, slowly, up and down. Then he searches for my sensitive spot, and as soon as he finds it, and touches it, I lose my mind. Unvoluntary, I let out a moan, which he takes as an invitation to pleasure me again. I lift my body upwards, to get closes into his touch. My hands, still above my head, grip onto the blankets, but that doesn’t give enough friction. Without a single thought in my mind, I move my hands down to his head, and I roughly grip onto his hair. </p>
<p>I don’t realize my mistake and feel confused when he abruptly lifts his head. He grabs my wrists and forcefully twists them to make me let go of his hair. He slams my arms back onto the bed, while straddling my stomach with his knees on either side. </p>
<p>‘You think you can do that?’ he breathes into my ear. He sounds pissed off and exited at the same time. It arouses me immensely. My mind is foggy from the pleasure that was suddenly taken away, and my hips want to arch up to touch his body that weighs down on me. I want him so badly. </p>
<p>‘You think you can do that?’ he demands, his tone louder and his words slower, with more accentuation on every syllable his mouth shapes next to my ear. He pushes my hands down into the mattress even stronger, and I push back, with no effect. His body lays over my body, and the friction of his clothes chafing over my skin is distracting me to the point that no coherent words can come to my horny brain.</p>
<p>‘No..’ I contemplate, ‘sir.’ I hope that wasn’t too slow.</p>
<p>His hands are still around my wrists, and all of his weight is keeping them locked and it hurts, but it feels so good to have him so close to me. I can feel his breath on my cheek, I can smell the fragrance of the shampoo he uses when he’s here. I can feel the tiniest shifts he makes while trying to keep his balance on top of me without weighing me down with the rest of his body. He is so big and strong and I am completely powerless in this situation, but I just want him to continue. I just want him to fuck me. I want it so desperately.</p>
<p>‘Seeing as you.. can’t control yourself,’ he says slowly, quietly, ‘I’m gonna have to, limit.. your possibilities,’ the final three words are whispered right into my ear, as if only I can hear. My cheeks are fully flushed now, and I feel like he is taking his time to look at me. Then he thrusts into me, my reflexes kick in immediately and I follow his movement, longing for his trousers to be gone and my hands to be free. But he gets up immediately, and leaves me on the bed alone. Cold. Longing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>